Dyskusja:Agnieszka Zadek
Czy aby na pewno Panna Stanisława to Agnieszka Zadek? Pani Zadecka to inna osoba? Może Panna Stanisława i Pani Zadecka to te same osoby, choć czas Centrum SimLane i Przedmieścia (ale czy na pewno Miłowa ) na to nie wskazują. Mi mało prawdopodobny wydaje się fakt, że Agnieszkę nazywano Stanisławą. To musiała być Pani Zadecka, czyli Stanisława Zadek. Mr. president1, 12:23, 19 lip 2010 Większość teorii dodatkowo większość innych simspedii wskazuje na to, że jednak Pani Zadecka to inna osoba. Ciastkoo, 12:39, 19 lip 2010 (UTC) Myśle że Pani Stanisława to nie Agnieszka Zadek. Gdyby tak było to by się nazywała Stanisława a nie Agnieszka ( w ,,angielskiej'' wersji językowej Agnieszka nazywa się Agnes) i na drzewie genealogicznym była by Pani Zadecka lub Pani Stanisława! Przecież to śmieszne, podobnie jak Kasia Langerak, a Kasia Lada. Po za tym, niby po co by mieli specjalnie dawać drzewo genealogiczne, by była odkryta tajemnica? : P Po za tym poczytajcie sobie angielską wikię z tłumaczem. Tam jest wyjaśnione. Akurat nie mam ochoty teraz tego przepisywać, jakby ktoś był chętny - to proszę do tematu "Tajemnica zmienienia tożsamości Agnieszki Zadek", a nie któregoś z tematu o tych simach. Po za tym jak się przyjrzeć, w The Sims 2 zdjęcie Agnieszki jest podobne do p. Stanisławy w The Sims. Jeśli jednak macie sprzeciwieństwa - dalej zapraszam do pisania tych teorii we wspomnianym temacie. Ciastkoo. 14:14, 19 lip 2010 W oryginale mamy '''Mrs.' Zadek i Miss '''Zadek - dobrze to inne osoby ale dlaczego Agnieszka to Stanisława? Mr.president1 Ile razy mam powtarzać? To tajemnica, podobnie jak Kasia Langerak, jak macie wątpliwości i swoje teorie - do wspomnianego tematu. Ciastkoo, 21:59, 19 lip 2010 Kasia Langerak i Klementyna Lada to dwie różne osoby tak jak Agnieszka i Stanisława Ciastkoo!Jeśli się myle to zjem własne trampki i będe biegać na obcasach i w różowej spódniczce! Ale mam racje bo angielska Agnieszka to Agnes (wiem to z angielskiej simspedii) i to Agnes nie tłumaczy się na Stanisławę (tak jak Jacek i Jack to różne imiona bo Jack oznacza Jakuba, lub np.: Magda i Magdalena.Mam ciotkę Magdę a nie Magdalenę)!!!!!!! A można wiedzieć co to ma do rzeczy i czy w ogóle Tobie proszę logicznie ujawnia się mój post? Ciastkoo, 14:45, 20 lip 2010 Sorry troche mnie poniosło.Ale nie zmienie zdania! Ej! Oglądałem se angielską simspedie i naszło mnie pytanie: czy Agnieszka w the sims 2 ma torebkę taką jaką ma Zadecka i (możliwe) Stanisława?Jeśli tak i Stanisława też ją ma to oby dwie to te same osoby.Prosze napisać Panna Stanisława ma w drzewie Ćwirów ??Jeśli nie to może oznaczać ,że nie jest spokrewniona z Ćwirami. Simka Asia 20,07,10r W The Sims nie ma drzew genealogicznych. A Panna Stanisława jest tam. Po za tym jakby torebka była to i tak to nie zmienia mojej teorii co do pokrewieństwa z Panią Zadecką. A Agnieszka Zadek mogła stać się p. Stanisławą, Kornelia Ćwir w dodatku Zwierzaki również była emerytem, a oczywiście do dwójki nie można żyć. Ciastkoo, 14:53, 21 lip 2010 OMG ‼ Przeczytałam tą całą waszą dyskusje. Straszna. Agniecha w The Sims (1) to Panna Stanisława, nie? A w The Sims 2 to już normalna Agnieszka Zadek (ja mam tylko Sims 2 i Sims 3 wszystkie dodatki a na dodatki do Sims 2 narazie czekam). Bo mi się wydaje, że coś tu pokręcili z tymi Zadkównymi. Mi się wydaje, że panna Stanisława to Pani Zadecka. Na portrecie jest bardziej podobna do Mrs. Zadeckiej niż do Agniechy Zadek. Ale mniejsza o to. Zauważyliście, że to w tym artykule jest coś pokićkane? Zwłaszcza w tym " W chwili śmierci odeszła na zawsze Panna Zadecka, uprzykrzająca życie innym, jednak spokój niebawem upadł, gdyż pojawiła się tajemnicza Pani Zadecka - daleka krewna Agnieszki" coś jest w nim nie jasne. Nazwali Agniechę 'panną Zadecką, co jest prawie tym samym co Pani Zadecka. Tyle, że Agniechę można praktycznie nazwać Panią Zadecką, ale powinno być (jak już) pani Zadek lun panna Zadek. Naplątał mi ten artykół w głowie i sądzę, że powinien go ktoś poprawić. Ja nie będę próbować, bo ja się nie znam na tej Zadek i jeszcze bardziej bym to pokićkała..c(: ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 19:33, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Agnieszka Zadek to Panna Zadecka, źle przetłumaczona jako Panna Stanisława - tłumacze nawalili, bo oryginalnie jest Miss Crumplebottom (Panna Zadek, czyli Panna Zadecka), jest Mrs. Crumplebottom - Pani Zadek (czyli Zadecka). Panna Stanisława to wynik złego przetłumaczenia Panny Zadeckiej, ale to ta sama osoba! Tak samo, Panna Zadecka to ta sama osoba co Agnieszka Zadeck. Natomiast Pani Zadecka to zupełnie inna osoba, ale o nieznanej tożsamości, z tym, że ma nazwisko Agnieszki (Zadek) - po prostu nasi KOCHANI tłumacze nam robią mętlik w głowach.